


in coming message

by kuns



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: all of astro is kinda whipped for bin, babying moonbin, big phat uwu, dongmin is hella whipped for bin, im all of astro and moonbin is moonbin, no minions on my christian server, text fic, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuns/pseuds/kuns
Summary: astro's gc, constant fluff toward bin, roasting toward jinwoo, and a whole bunch of love ( hate )





	1. Chapter 1

**min(ions)** : hello

 **rock** : dear god change ur name

 **min(ions)** : nah

 **jin²** : hi

 **rock** : it took u 12 yrs to type 2 letters ur so old

 **MJ** : waTch it but yes jinwoo is old lol

 **sanha** : are we picking on old men now

 **jin²** : crying

 **binnie** : i hate siding with minhyuk but change ur username pls :(

 **min(ions)** : bin :(

 **binnie** : sowwi

 **rock** : ew 

 **MJ** : ur just jealous ur not uwu like binnie

 **sanha** : wat is uwu

 **jin²** : bin


	2. happy birth

**binnie** : hello 

 **MJ** : hello the loml

**jin** **²** : hello binnie

**binnie** : HAPPY BIRTHDAY JINWOO HYUNG I LOVE YO U SOMUCH THANK YOU FOR BEING TH EBEST HYUNG EBER

** jin ** **²** : i love you too bin <3 :)

**MJ** : excuse me WHAT DO U MEAN BEST HYUNG

**MJ** : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**min(ions)** : i'm with mj 

**rock** : o boy binnies making old men jealous

**sanha** : aw binnie is so cute (≧◡≦)

**jin²** : why is bin the only one who has said happy birthday to me >:(

**MJ** : i'm busy crying over the fact that he called u best hyung

**min(ions)** : happy birthday jinjin

**jin²** : thank

**rock** : lol! happy birthday old man

**sanha** : i said happy birthday to you this morning, but happy birthday hyung! :D

**MJ** : happy birth meanie

**binnie** : also hyung what does loml mean 

**MJ** : love of my life :')

**binnie** : oh hehehehej

 


	3. sanha birthday

**binnie** : HAPPY BRITHDAY SANHA 

 **binnie** : I KNWO ITS 12AM BTU I WANTED TO BE THE FIRST TO Sya IT!

 **binnie** : I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 **binnie** : <3 :) (: <3 

 **sanha** : thank u <3

 **MJ** : happy birthday sanha, i love u 

 **sanha** : sorry i cant hear u from up heere

 **MJ** : >:( i take back what i said

 **sanha** : IM KIDDING I LOVE Y OU TOO HYUNG

 **MJ** : ok

 **jin²:** happy birthday 

 **jin²:** u overgrown child

 **sanha** : thats the nicest thing u have ever said to be jinold

 **jin²:** ur the reason why i cry tf

 **rock** : happy birthday sanha, youre my favorite younger person i love u, i hope u stop growing 2. happy birthday 

 **sanha** : ur the best rock ever, ty. the rock? whomst? i only know park minhyuk rocky 

 **min(ions)** : Happy birthday, Sanha, I hope you have a good day. Please, go to sleep now, I know you're excited that it's your 12th birthday but I'm deadass tired. 

 **sanha** : i'M NOT 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
